sealteamslothfandomcom-20200213-history
Server Rules 11/3
1General Rules & Information a. Admin decisions are final and must be obeyed without exception. b. Don't be a dick. c. Racism is disallowed. d. All players must hold value to their life at all times. 1aComplaints, Comments, Suggestions and Compensation a. Any complaints against other players, requests for compensation, bug reports or suggestions must be posted on our Slacker. b. Any other feedback is welcome on our forum. The aforementioned utilities can be found at www.sealteamsloth.com 1bSafe Zones a. Role-play scenarios cannot be INITIATED in safe zones; however aggressors or defenders may pursue those and only those into a safe zone area as long as they are involved in an on-going role-play scenario. For example, police chasing a wanted criminal. The police must only deal with the one individual that they previous initiated role-play with, and must ignore any other persons in the area regardless of wanted level or illegal items. b. Safe zone rule applies to the following area(s): 1. Rebel Outposts 2. Kavala Police HQ 3. Class 3 Weapons Shop 4. Bounty Hunter Shop 1cVehicles and Vehicular Death Matching a. VDM (Vehicular Death Matching) is our most common ban reason and is strictly forbidden. b. The following actions are forbidden: 1. Deliberately running people over, except in cases where it cannot be avoided. 2. Deliberately positioning yourself to get run over. 3. Ramming another vehicle or structure in order to cause an explosion. 4. Stealing a vehicle purely to damage or destroy it. 5. Exploiting the lock/unlock system to get into a vehicle before the owner can prevent it. 6. Deliberately shooting at another players' vehicle with intent to destroy said vehicle rather than disable. 7. Repeatedly flying aircraft below 150m AGL in built up areas/above cities. 8. Abusing the Push Boat function to grief or cause damage. 1dCommunication a. The preferred method of communication to begin role-play is via phone message as this is the most obvious. Voice or text chat are also acceptable but can sometimes be missed in noisy or spam-filled situations. b. The following actions are forbidden: 1. Usage of voice chat in Side Channel. 2. Spamming of text on any channel or via phone messaging system. 3. Misuse of the text message system, sending useless messages to admins, police or medics. An example would be taunting police because you got away via text message. 1eCombat and Random Death-Matching a. RDM (Random Deathmaching) is strictly forbidden and must be avoided. Disobeying this rule may result in administrative action being taken. b. You may not engage in combat with anyone without first establishing a reasonable role-play scenario and it is absolutely necessary to initiate a fire fight (e.g. Robbery victim disobeys direct orders to put hands on head and instead tries to turn around with firearm out) c. You may not engage the pilot of an aircraft without first attempting to communicate with them via in-game cell-phone usage. (It is inappropriate to use voice as generally the pilot will not hear over the sound of the engine) d. Rebellion, terrorism, claiming to be a mass murderer, etc. are not viable reasons to kill people e. You must contact or communicate with your victim and convey demands (robbery, kidnapping, etc.) before shooting. f. Warning shots are acceptable after communication has been established, however you do so at your own risk. If you accidentally kill someone it may be deemed RDM. g. Police and civilians may only engage one another lethally if they pose an immediate threat or are engaged in an on-going role-play scenario. h. When communicating with someone, in order for them to have a reasonable amount of time to comply with demands, it is recommended that you wait 10-20 seconds after using the cell phone, and 5-10 seconds after communicating via direct channel prior to taking further measures. If you are using the cell phone to text the pilot of a helicopter, you must give them reasonable time to adhere to demands. 1fNew life Rule a. New Life Rule is to be followed by all players. b. If under the effects of NLR, you may not return to the general location of your death or involve yourself in any role-play scenarios or events related to your death in any way, including observation, until 15 minutes have passed or role-play has been completely resolved. c. NLR applies if any of the following are TRUE: 1. You have completely died in-game and have respawned. 2. You have been revived by a medic outside of an active role-play scenario. 3. You have been sent to jail, and have completed your full sentence OR posted bail. d. NLR does NOT apply if any of the following are TRUE: 1. A downed Civilian/Police Officer has been transported by a Civilian/Police Officer to a hospital and has paid a Doctor to revive and heal the player in question back to a functioning state. 1gMiscellaneous a. The following actions are forbidden: 1. Usage of any items or vehicles not normally obtainable within the mission except with the permission of a senior moderator or above. 2. Use of any game or mission exploits or mechanics in a way that they were not intended to be used. 3. Usage of cheats or foreign scripts. 4. Disconnecting, aborting, or respawning in order to avoid role-play. This includes being restrained/arrested or having crimes committed against you. 5. Possession of cheated/exploited money. If you receive any suspicious money transfers contact an admin immediately. 6. Abusing ArmA or mission related bugs/errors to gain an advantage over other players, e.g. picking up a replicating weapon and selling it over and over to gain easy cash. 7. Harassing players outside of a role-play scenario. 8. Camping any hospital/surrounding areas in order to have seemingly infinite numbers and/or lives. 9. Using a hospital roof as a firing platform. Engaging any target from a hospital roof is forbidden. 1hTeamSpeak a. Each faction must stick to their own designated TeamSpeak channels at all times. b. The only exception to this rule is: 1. ALE may join the Rescue Dept. channels if a situation calls for it 2. Rescue Dept. members may join ANY TeamSpeak channel if a situation calls for it. 1iMeta-Gaming & Power-Gaming a. Meta-gaming is using an out-of-character action to gain advantage in-game, or using knowledge that the out-of-character person knows, but their in-game character should not. 1. Side chat is NOT considered in-character text. Messages across side such as “someone help, the cops are jailing me in Kavala” are NOT TO BE RESPONDED TO. b. The only exception to this rule is using TeamSpeak to communicate with your gang, group or squad. c. Using TeamSpeak to gain information about other groups by joining their channel or viewing their members is not acceptable and would be deemed meta-gaming. d. Power-gaming is using extreme role-play or unrealistic ideas to benefit your character, which may be deemed impossible for others to counter. indent=11. Having communication/tracking/geo-location equipment implanted sub dermally/or any kind of implants or devices inside body cavities. 2Civilian General Rules & Information a. Civilians must not wear any cop uniforms or vests. Uniforms and vests may be stored as “trophies” inside storage and/or persistent storage. b. Civilians may not attach a silencer to any weapon other than the P07 tazer pistol. 2aCivilian Bounty Hunters a. A wanted criminal must have a bounty of at least $30,000 before a bounty hunter can initiate role-play. b. Verbal communication must be used before taking a wanted criminal into custody. c. Bounty hunting tools are to be used for just that. Bounty hunters are not to break the law, and are DEFINITELY not to use their tools to fight the ALE. d. Bounty hunters are not to open carry weapons unless absolutely needed. e. Bounty hunters are not off-duty cops. They are not to assist in the prevention of any unlawful activity outside of actions that may otherwise be taken by a civilian i.e. notifying the police. 3ALE General Rules & Information a. ALE officers must be on TeamSpeak, in the respective police channels at all times when playing as a police officer on the STS Life Server. b. ALE officers must NOT share any weaponry, items, or clothing with civilians. c. ALE officers may not arrest a person after giving them an option to pay a fine, UNLESS they decline the fine. d. ALE officers may not attach a silencer to any weapon other than the tazer pistol. 4Altis Rescue Department General Rules & Information a. All Rescue Dept. members are to be on TeamSpeak in the medic duty channel at all times when playing as a Medic when in the STS Life Server. b. Medics must wait until a role-play scenario is over before treating patients. 1. If there is a role-play scenario between player groups, medics must treat the winning party FIRST before the losing party. 2. Medics must value their own life above all others. c. Medics must not carry any firearm or object that could be considered a deadly weapon. Category:Laws Category:Rules